Is There Freedom For A Soldier?
by babeelove
Summary: The Green siblings have left their home to seek of another. They arrive in Forks, Washington leaving behind secrets only to find themselves trapped in more secrets. With hint pairings of OCxEdward/OC/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Halt! Turn! Left. Right. Left. Right._

"_Discipline! Stealth! Teamwork! You're all soldiers, designed to fight!" the 20 children aging around 12 sat in their chosen seats, staring at the flashing projector as it continued to flash to different pictures and words. Their young minds filling with the sense at what was being shown in front of them. Their minds absorbing the information like food._

"We've waited too long for this, this is our chance now," commanded the eldest of the group of 10 teenagers. From babies they have all grown up looking beautiful. They were trained and taught the ways of a soldier. They have been pushed around like dogs not humans, but were they even? They were genetically enhanced soldiers, designed to kill. "Move out!"

The 10 teenagers scattered out, moving around in pairs away from their 15 year home and prison. They're only belongings being the grey shirt and pants on their body. Their bodies were fit and built perfectly, looking quite normal but in fact strong and fast. The youngest of the 10 followed alongside of the leader. Her smoky blue eyes glanced at him before she stared at her surroundings, using her night vision to clearly observe the forest that surrounded their prison.

"Max, where are we going to go?" her voice soft but strong. Max, turned to the side to face her as they continued to travel swiftly through the forest. His pale green eyes met with her and he smiled gently. The edges of his lips curling upwards to soothe her nerves.

"We'll be fine as long as we're away from here," she nodded agreeing with him and they jumped over the high electric fence with the others. Her long brown hair blowing behind her revealing her bare neck to the cold weather. On the back of her neck was a barcode. Each of these soldiers had one on their necks, indicating that they were transgenic, that they were soldiers, that they were experiments created by Manticore.

"_This is your enemy! Defeat them! Show them no mercy! Don't hold back or they'll kill you!" shouted the commander as he marched up and down in front of the 20 13 year olds who stood up straight. Their back in a straight line as their heads held high, faces staring ahead with no emotion held on them. _

_Each of them dressed in proper soldier uniform. The classic green uniform. Their heads shaved allowing only a centimetre of their hair to grow to warm their heads in the cold weather. The back of their necks bearing the barcode, each with its own unique number indicating who was who. They had never been taught anything else besides fighting and killing. It was their only purpose._

~*~

The drive to their new home was a long one. Alexis kept squirming in her seat as she tapped her fingers against her thigh rhythmically. The driver growled at the annoying sound each time her fingers tapped against her jeans. He turned his head to face her and glared annoyed. His grey eyes narrowed at her as she smiled up at him. Her smoky blue eyes shone with amusement and cheekiness. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder as she turned to face the front again and he gave up on her.

"Alex, seriously stop that," he commanded Alexis who was known as Alex more. She nodded at his authority voice and stopped squirming. Alec smiled to himself at his achievement. He had authority over the young teenager who was 8 years younger than his 25. The black Vanquish sped quickly on the deserted road. Curving perfectly through the turns along the mountain. "Hey, we'll be ok here," he spoke softly to her knowing she would be feeling afraid of a new place. Alexis nodded at her elder brother and smiled before she watched as they pulled into the driveway of their new home.

"Hey Alec, look we're on the edge of La Push, how cool is that?" she asked softly. Her voice sounding childish and sweet. Alec laughed at her behaviour and nodded as he proceeded to pull out the boxes in the car trunk. "I'll get the boxes Alec, you go check if all our stuff are here," she spoke to him as she bent down to pick up the taped box marked with her name. Alec nodded and walked to their front door, unlocking it and stared around at the house.

"Yep, everything is here Alex, hurry up with those boxes and you can take the Ninja out for a ride," at his words Alexis grinned and lifted two boxes into each hand as she ran into the house. She dropped the boxes on the ground in front of her allowing Alec to sort through them himself and she walked into the garage connected to the kitchen. Her eyes lit up seeing the black Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R parked there in the dark garage just waiting for her to ride it like she had previously. She could hear Alec cussing in the house as he dropped something but she paid no mind to him and turned the engine of the motorbike on hearing it purr to life made her grin widen.

The garage door opened and Alexis was gone. Her engine roared as she increased her speed going over the limit on the road even as though there was no other vehicle driving. Her hair was flying wildly behind her as the cold air stung at her face while her blue turtleneck was the only thing protecting her body from the cold. Loving the thrill of driving so fast on the road, Alexis increased her speed even more, watching the speedometer rise again. She was driving away from La Push and further towards Forks where her new home is.

Forks, Washington.

Who had ever heard of this place? Not many people and that was what the Green siblings wanted. No one to know where they would live. They wanted to leave behind their past and live a new life.

Her eyes focused on the road ahead as she drove onwards, her speed starting to slow down as she neared her new school. Forks High. It was almost 3, so students should be dismissed from their school day. Alexis came to a complete stop at the building that read **Front Office.** Alexis twisted her key from the ignition ending the purring of the engine between her legs as the first couple of students stepped out into the parking lot to see a new face.

They're whispers clear to her ears as she slowly stood up and pocketed the keys in her jeans pocket. The stares she received, Alexis ignored them as she continued to walk through the building towards the front office she had seen the sign earlier.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you dear?" the lady behind the desk asked Alex as she stood there with her hands by her sides deep in her pockets as she stared at the lady, observing the brightly lit room with padded folding chairs on one side and plants that were growing everywhere in plastic pots. Alexis frowned at the big clock ticking loudly in her ears.

"I'm new. Alexis Green and I'm starting tomorrow but I decided to come and grab my schedule first," Alexis spoke sweetly to the large red-headed woman who pushed her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose as it slid down. The woman smiled and nodded before she reached over her piled table and sorted through a stack of papers before she found the one she was looking for

"Here is it dear. Your schedule and a map of the school. Are you sure you can cope with a level higher?" Alexis nodded not uttering a word, "Well then welcome to Forks dear," Alexis smiled at the lady before she walked out of the office. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered the greenness of the room. Like it wasn't green enough outside already, perhaps they wanted a forest. Forest, it brought back such bad memories for her.

She pushed the doors of the building and stared oddly at the students that watched her motorbike. The idolising looks in their eyes as they continued to stare at the shiny new bike was interesting towards Alexis as she leaned most of her weight onto her left leg. The schedule and map was folded neatly into her hand as she reached into her pocket to grab her keys. The students still hadn't noticed her standing there but as she approached the bike, the crowd slowly looked up at her, wondering.

She sat down on the seat and turned the key in the ignition, revving up the bike to allow it to roar with life and frightening the unexpected students around. They quickly stepped back and Alexis smirked as turned out of the parking lot. Not caring about the many eyes of the curious students, she zoomed out onto the road at a fast speed. She smirked a little at the awed faces of the students that she had seen before.

"I'll like it here,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Alec, I'm going to school and what are you doing? Lazing around and trying to find girls to sleep with?" Alexis asked her brother as she brushed her hair while standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Alec scowled at her as a smirk appeared on her full kissable lips. He leaned against the open door bathroom and folded his arms across his chest

"No Alex, I'm going to be working down in La Push as a mechanic. It'll help with the bills and other needs," he said carefully as she stopped taming her hair and turned her upper body around to face him, the smirk disappeared and a firm line was replaced. Her eyebrows pressed together to the centre. Alec sighed and placed his calloused hand on her petite shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "It's ok, you don't need to get a job. I would like you to...enjoy being a teenager,"

Alexis slowly nodded and Alec dropped his hand back to his side as the awkward moment slowly thickened between them. It was rare seeing the two show such affection towards each other. Alec cleared his throat as Alexis shuffled on her feet. Without a warning or word, Alec turned around and walked into his room to get ready for a new day in their new home. He closed the door to his room quietly as he grew frustrated at his words before. It hadn't always been like this. He hadn't always acted like he was the sensible one but Alexis had changed that.

Alexis sighed and walked down the stairs of her new home. The smell of old wood came through her nostrils clear as daylight. She could smell the musty morning from the forest around her house. There were no neighbours, not at least a few minutes away. And Forks had always been nothing but green. Green. Everywhere you look, it was green. Just complete and utter green. She grabbed the leather jacket that was draped over the back of the chair in the kitchen and slipped her arms into the sleeves as it snugly held against her body. Keeping her warm. She walked out of the front door, not calling back to Alec who was upstairs. She knew he would be able to hear her leave. The house was dead quiet as it was before they moved in.

She smiled softly seeing her precious vehicle standing on its stand there in the driveway in front of the black Vanquish that belonged to Alec. Her side bag was resting on her shoulder as she adjusted the strap again, a sign of being nervous at a new environment. Alexis nodded to herself and turned the key, hearing the roar of her engine was enough to wipe away any nervous feelings in her body. She kicked the stand up and prepared to leave home for school.

"Hey Alex," she turned to the front door seeing Alec standing there, dressed in worn jeans with a rip on his left pant leg. He was wearing his worn leather jacket over a white muscle shirt. He smiled at her as he zipped up the zipper, "Have fun at school and knock out any arseholes or bitches, ok?" Alexis grinned and nodded as a promise before she sped out of her driveway hearing Alec laugh before disarming the alarm on his car.

The early morning of Forks was clear; this was probably the most clear atmosphere town she had came to. A small grin curved onto her lips as she began to like this town. With one hand on the handle bars, Alexis reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a earphone, she slid it into her ear and reached into the pocket again to press play on her IPod. The music blast through her ears nicely as she drove incredibly slow today. At the regular speed on the road.

"_This is what I brought you, you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me."_ The drum beats of AFI's song Prelude 12/21. The song ran for a total of under two minutes but was a catchy rhythm that had Alexis hooked on when she had once heard it. _"I promise to depart, just promise me one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_ Alexis turned. Her head nodded slightly to the beat of the song as she rode to school, still sparing at least under 5 minutes. Not that time was a trouble to her. There were a few cars along the road going the opposite way though, towards La Push. Cars moving towards Forks were far behind Alexis as she had overtook them.

"_This is what I brought you, you can keep. This is what I brought, may forget me."_ Glancing down at her wristwatch, Alexis saw that she had less than 3 minutes to get to school and which at the snail pace she was driving at, it would take 10 minutes to get there. She smiled wickedly to herself as she cranked up the speed. The arrow on the speedometer rose quickly. From 50 to 120. The rush of the cold air against her exposed face was enticing. The air licked at her hair as it flew behind her. _"I promise you my heart, just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

She noticed the silver Volvo ahead of her and twisted the handle again to increase her speed again. The arrow raised from 120 to 140. She had never actually driven this fast before and it sent adrenaline just rushing through her system like a drug addict having a dose of the drug. _"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I thought, I thought you needed me. This is what I thought, so think me naive."_ Alexis was just at the tail of the car now. All she had to do was continue at this speed or increase it a bit more. The passengers in the car were staring at her. Their pale complexion made Alexis frown. Their topaz coloured eyes strike Alexis as strange but she spoke nothing of it. They were beautiful nonetheless.

"_I promised you a heart, you promised to keep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_ She was almost ahead of them with 2 minutes to spare and near the school. The driver glanced over at her. His bronze coloured hair was everywhere. He hadn't used gel or wax like most boys his age in the other towns. It was natural and was disarrayed on top of his head. Alexis raised an eyebrow before she increased her speed to 150 and sped off in front of the silver Volvo. _"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_ Just as the song had ended. Alexis had slowed down and was slowly driving through the school parking lot, looking for a nice shade of tree to park her bike.

~*~

She grabbed her messenger bag that had fitted underneath her seat and pulled out her schedule. Her eyes glancing at the words before she had memorised the schedule for her time being here. Students walking pass would stop and stare then whisper about her beauty to each other. The bad girl appearance to her was enticing. She appeared as a mysterious girl with an attitude as she rode a bike to school and not a 4 wheeled vehicle. Her beautiful appearance made girls wanted to be her or jealous. Boys instantly wanted to know her name and who she was but were too shy to.

First class. English. Alexis had always exceeded her education wherever she went. Education to her was simple. She only did it to look normal. Alexis pulled out the slip of paper given to her with the schedule and map yesterday afternoon by the lady with glasses. She passed it to the teacher as he stared at her in awe. She was strangely beautiful but still looking humanely. He signed the paper wordlessly and smiled as he handed the paper back to her and Alexis curled her lips upwards into a polite smile before she turned around and walked towards the back of the room to take a seat there.

Slowly students began to fill the empty seats. Her IPod was still on and the music was still blaring into her ear from the earpiece. Alexis had tuned her surroundings out of her mind as she thought back to the silver Volvo earlier before. The way they all had looked were different but strangely the same. The coloured eyes and pale skin adding to the strangely godlike beauty. As the final bell rung indicating that school had started, Alexis pulled out the earphone and switched off her IPod, shoving it back into her pocket before paying some attention to the blabbering teacher in front of the class.

'_A dog, I had always wanted a dog...maybe I could beg Alec into getting me one'_ she thought as the male teacher cleared his throat for the thirteenth time and continued his speech on Macbeth. Killing. Macbeth. Betrayal. Such tragedy.

"Hey," someone whispered to her. Alexis blinked and turned her head to the side, meeting a pair of nice baby blue eyes and spiky blonde hair aided by the help of gel. Alexis swallowed at the lump in her throat as she had been too deeply in thought of the Volvo passengers to remember her other actions. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton," Alexis studied Mike for a second longer. _'A baby face...pretty good looking'_ she thought lightly before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Alexis Green but you can call me Alex," he gulped nervously as he stared at her lips curved into a polite smile. Alexis watched his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. It gave her some sort of pride that she had him nervous and shy. "So, you obviously talked to me to get to know me, why not we do that when you give me a tour of the school later?" she asked casually as Mike's cheeks reddened and he nodded unable to speak.

Glancing to the girl beside Mike, Alexis could see a pretty girl. Her hair reaches pass her shoulders with curls. Her face is red with emotion. Alexis couldn't determine what emotion she was feeling but it seemed she wasn't happy. Her eyebrows were furrowed to the centre as her eyes were narrowed slightly. Her hands by her sides were balled tightly into fists. Giving one last smile and glance at Mike, Alexis turned back to staring out the window as she half listened to the blabbering teacher.

When the bell went off signalling the end of the first class and beginning of second. Alexis walked out of the class slowly. Her feet gracefully side stepped other students in front of her. When they noticed she had walked passed them, Alexis was already a metre ahead. Her walk was graceful almost like she was dancing. She was beautiful, attracting a lot of attention.

~*~

By the time lunch had rolled around, Alexis had pretty much memorised the outlook of the school, where each building lay and how many rooms there were in it. Mike had been a great tour guide. It seemed that he was quite popular in the school. Alexis smiled and laughed politely at his jokes although they weren't all that funny. The girl that sat next to him in English was Jessica Stanley. Mike grinned at Alexis and dragged her by the elbow towards a table where a few people sat.

"Hey guys, this is Alexis Green. She's new," Alexis scanned the new faces quickly. There was a bleach blonde girl with large round eyes reminding her of fish eyes. She was quite pretty looking and wore a scowl on her face. She sat next to a black haired boy with dark coloured eyes. He had a darker skin than the rest sitting there on the table. "This is Lauren Mallory," Mike said pointing to the blonde haired girl as she faked a smile which Alexis returned. "This is Tyler Crowley," the boy next to her. Opposite the two was a girl. She had light brown hair framing a fair skinned face with soft brown eyes. She seemed to be a shy girl as she sat there not talking but with a gentle smile, "This is Angela Weber," Alexis smiled as the emotion reached her eyes which Angela returned. Alexis sat down beside Angela, already taking a liking to the quiet girl. Mike joined her on the other side as Jessica sat on Lauren's side. "Eric, not here again?"

Tyler shook his head as his response as Mike nodded and Alexis smiled at Angela as the two engaged in a whispered conversation about each other.

"So you used to live in Miami?" Angela questioned with a disbelief tone as Alexis looked a little pale to be in such a sun filled state. Alexis chuckled and nodded as she recognised the disbelief tone. "But you don't look that dark to me,"

"I usually go out at night besides we only stayed there for a few weeks then we moved here. Miami wasn't the life for us," Angela nodded and sipped her cola. "Yeah, my brother wanted a change, he said that the women over there already know him as 'heartbreaker' or something like that," Angela and Alexis shared a humorous laugh as she explained why they moved. Lauren scoffed lightly at the laughing girls and Alexis turned over to face Lauren. She was unsure why Lauren had such negative feelings towards Alexis as to only meeting her today.

Her attention from Lauren was taken away when she noticed a table of pale skinned family sitting there with their trays filled with food untouched. Their lips unmoving as they seemed to speak through their topaz coloured eyes. Alexis remembered them from this morning's ride to school. Their appearance still strike her as odd and inhuman,

"Hey Angela, who are they?" she asked not taking her curious eyes off them. Angela followed Alexis gaze as she gasped seeing the pale family turn to face their table noticing Alexis stare over at them but Alexis seemed unfazed by their looks as she continued to stare at them. Angela swallowed nervously at the beautiful family's look and turned to face Alexis with her cheeks a dark red.

"They're the Cullen and Hale. The large looking one is Emmett Cullen. His dating Rosalie Hale. The pretty blonde one. Rosalie has a twin brother, Jasper Hale. He's the other blonde haired one who is dating Alice Cullen. She's the small pixie like one. The youngest there and still single is Edward Cullen. He's the one with the---," before Angela could finish her description of the youngest pale one, Alexis interrupted.

"The one with bronze coloured hair right? I saw them this morning riding to school. Quite interesting they are. Are they dangerous or something? Why is everyone seemed afraid of them?" Angela chuckled at her new friend's oblivious knowledge of the pale family's reputation. "Why are you laughing?" Alexis asked with a slight chuckle at the end.

"They're not dangerous, everyone is too shy or afraid of actually speaking or befriending them. Aren't you intimidated by their beautiful looks?" Alexis shook her head at Angela's strange question, "That's because you're really beautiful, almost like them too. Come to think of it, you're almost pale like them and you're really graceful when walking too. You're also beautiful," Alexis laughed freely. Her smooth laughter rang through the lunchroom, hushing the talking groups as they listened to this new laughter ring through the air. Alexis calmed down after a short moment wiping a tear from her eye and slapped her hand on Angela's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah right Angela. Anyway, I need to get going before gym. See ya tomorrow then," she said standing up, waving to the table she sat on and walked out of the lunchroom towards the car park where her bike parked under the shade of a tree near the same silver Volvo. Her phone had been vibrating for the last two minutes as she sat there talking to Angela. Rolling her eyes she picked up the call knowing who it was from actually. "Alec, what is it that you had to call me out here?" Alec glared at her as he leaned against his car outside the school.

"Well, now you show your face out here," he said grumpily with his arms crossed against his chest. "I called you many times, what were you doing in there?" Alexis rolled her eyes again but didn't provide an answer as Alec spoke again, "Well, I got the job, starting the day after tomorrow at 10. Anything interesting?" Alexis frowned a bit as she remembered the Cullen and Hale family in the lunchroom and nodded

"There's a suspicious looking family. Maybe it's just me but they're different from the rest of us," Alec nodded listening to his sister's explanation, "I'll explain it to you later tonight, what about La Push?" Alec scoffed as he too remembered his adventure down in La Push.

"Yeah, I was in the garage and a customer came in with his car. Then he saw me and I swear he started growling like a dog. It was like he smelt cat---" Alexis laughed again as she saw Alec's disgusted face and expression, "And I smelt a wet dog too. It was gross I tell ya," Alexis couldn't stop laughing as she clutched her aching side with tears filling her eyes, "Stop laughing you stupid girl," he did his best to insult her which only adding to her laughing. "Whatever, I won't take you cliff diving in La Push," Alexis gasped hearing such a daring sport. She stopped laughing and looked up to Alec with pleading eyes as he struggled for a moment before sighing and nodded. Alexis grinned and threw her arms around his neck as she tightly hugged him in appreciation.

"Alec, have I ever told you how much I love you?" hearing that Alec scoffed knowing she was only saying this as he had promised to take her cliff diving for the thrill. "I really do, I'm glad you took care of me. Last year was probably the best year as you taught me everything to survive in the real world. I'm grateful of you Alec, really I am," he sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist embracing her into the hug as she confessed her feelings for him. Alec sighed.

"It's alright Alex. I like ya, being with you is fun and teaching you all those things was a way to kill time," Alexis whacked his head with her head as he groaned at the impact, "I'm sorry, I was only joking. I like spending time with ya. So it's good," they could hear the faint ringing of the bell warning that lunch time was over and classes should begin soon. Alexis and Alec dropped their arms awkwardly to their sides. Lately, they've been showing each other a lot more usual of emotion. It was strange in the beginning, they hated each other but was forced to live together under tight circumstances.

"I'll see you at home right?" Alexis asked as she subconsciously adjusted her messenger bag strap on her shoulder. Her eyes not locking with his as she stared at the ground like a shy girl in front of her crush. Alec cleared his throat looking anywhere but at her. He grunted as his reply and she smiled up at him before turning around to walk back into the school towards the Gym where it held her last class of the day, "Oh and Alec," she raised her voice as she turned around to walk backwards and talk to him, "Don't eat lunch, God forbid you can't cook," she teased with a chuckle as Alec glared at her and grumbled to himself as he opened his car door and stepped in.

Alexis walked to the locker room, calmly as usual, she changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a purple t-shirt. Her clothes stuffed neatly in her messenger bag and the bag shoved into the provided locker. It was a wonder how a few of her books and her clothes had fitted into the bag. The other girls had already changed and were standing in a line along with the boys. Alexis walked out of the change room stretching her arm across her chest gaining the attention of the students in the gym. She noticed Mike being in crowd and she flashed him a smile as he blushed and returned it. The teacher came over wearing red shorts and a white shirt with a whistle hanging around his neck. _'Such a typical, sports teacher'_ Alexis thought bored as she stood last in line listening to the man drone on about safety issues and what the lesson was about. Alexis bit on her bottom lip and raised her arm.

"Yeah?" the teacher grunted as he just realised a beauty was in his class. He pushed his belly in and proceeded to look toned for the new face but Alexis ignored his pathetic attempts and dropped her arm to her side again as she smiled at him before speaking, watching as he fidgeted slightly in his spot in front of the class,

"Why don't we just get to the game sir? I'm sure there are students here eager to play," she spoke sweetly as the teacher cleared his throat and stammered out while he held onto his whistle shaking,

"Well, let's get into groups then!" with that, he blew onto the silver whistle. The loud shrilling rang through the echoing room as Alexis winced slightly at the loud decibel. As the students walked towards their friends, Mike walked over to Alexis as she tilted her neck side to side, stretching her sleeping muscles before playing sport. He smiled at her as she returned the smile seeing him standing in front of her,

"You really wanted to play huh?" Alexis grinned like a little child wanting candy. She stopped stretching and stood up straight

"I love sport, it's fun," was her simple answer before the teacher blew the whistle again, shouting for people to gather around him as he would choose the two teams. The students slowly moved around the Gym getting into their assigned teams.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Charlie," Alexis could hear Alec talking lowly to another person. The stranger's voice was unfamiliar. A little rough along the edges but very stern. Alexis kicked the side stand of her bike as she had parked it in the driveway, just beside Alec's Vanquish. The weather in Forks had been cloudy all day. The smell of rain was fresh in the air. She hadn't known the weather here had so little sunshine and the day was practically spent in clouds and coldness. But Alexis didn't complain it was perfect.

"If you need anything Alec, don't hesitate to ask around. We're all very friendly around here," the male voice spoke for once as Alexis opened the front door to be greeted with the smell of coffee hitting her nose strongly. Alexis rolled her eyes and put on a smile as she saw their guest, "Oh this must be your sister, Alexis," Alexis nodded and smiled at the older man. He was tall and large looking. He had a close shave beard and warming brown eyes. His jaw was set firm and his hair short. _This must be Charlie._ She thought glancing briefly at the tag on his blue police shirt for his name.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan," Alexis said as she shook the large hand. Charlie smiled and grabbed his jacket shrugging his arms into the sleeves at the same time. Alexis watched him closely, the way his arm muscles contract and expand from wearing the jacket in that way. Alec looked over at Alexis and shrugged from behind Charlie's back.

"Well, welcome to Forks but I have to get to work now. Like I said if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," the two siblings nodded mutely but with a small smile on their faces. Charlie walked out the door with one last wave to Alec and Alexis. Alexis turned to face Alec with a raised eyebrow. Curious as to know why the chief of police was here with Alec. She had assumed her elder brother had done something against the law like always. It was only in his nature...and her to break rules.

"What? He comes around here. He says to expect more people greeting us," Alexis rolled his eyes at her brother's explanation, "You didn't think I was already caught were you?" she snorted and proceeded to walk up the stairs, "Hey! I'm talking to you young lady!" he shouted as she had already closed the door to her room but his last words made Alexis smile amusedly, "Stupid teenagers,"

Alexis pulled her jacket off her body and threw her messenger bag beside the table. She'll thought of starting on her homework but decided it would be best after her quick shower. Alexis stood under the showerhead with the warm water falling onto her skin, washing away the dirt and grime of the day. The smoke from the heat of the water rises around the room. Fogging up the mirror and the room. Alexis turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around her shivering body.

She dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and fluoro green tracksuit pants. Her hair was slightly damp and tied up quickly in a messy bun with strands of her hair sticking out. She walked down the stairs wearing just plain purple socks. Her nose picking up the smell of food.

"I know you didn't make dinner," Alexis stated obviously with a snort as she leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen watching as Alec place a plate of Chinese noodles onto the circular table in the kitchen. He looked up at her and grinned. She rolled her eyes, "Is it good food though? You know how I hate those wannabes," Alec laughed as they had experienced some take outs being named as Chinese or whatever and turning out to be bland and tasteless.

"So let's talk and eat shall we?" Alec asked as she pulled the chair out and sat down. Alexis nodded putting on a straight face as she too copied Alec's earlier actions and sat down on the chair. The coldness of the chair sent chills from her bottom up along her spine, making her shiver inwardly. "Who were those people you were talking about?" Alexis looked up at Alec as she scooped some noodles into her mouth and chewing before speaking

"They're the Cullens and Hales," Alec nodded remembering the names for future notice. He ate at an easy pace. "They're all adopted children of Mr and Mrs. Cullens who live supposedly near towards the entrance of Forks, away from La Push," Alec paused his eating actions as the chopsticks with the noodles hung halfway to his mouth. He looked up at his sister who continued to eat like normal.

"Charlie mentioned that there was a really good doctor in the town. Carlisle...Cullen. Why do you say they're odd? What strikes them that way?" Alec questioned his sister. Although, he didn't doubt her great observations. He just wanted to know why. It was the one of many things that they shared. They had always worked as a team. Always shared strange believing with each other and not kept any secrets.

"It's their skin. Pale white and flawless. It's not exactly human since they all are adopted and have the similarity of being so beautiful." Alec snorted receiving a glare from the younger sibling as well as a kick on the shin from under the table. He winced from the sudden pain but straightened himself out again as Alexis continued, "Their eyes. I've noticed at recess and lunch and my class that I have with one of them. Their eyes change. It's too golden---," Alec interrupted her with a question

"You sure it's not just slightly yellow mixed with brown? There are some eyes like that," Alexis gave him a look of utter stupidity. Sometimes she thinks her elder brother and her couldn't be the same. He was so oblivious, stupid and flirty to be like her. She was charming, smart and cunning.

"I'm sure Alec, are you doubting my skills now?" he grinned and shook his head although he was nearly busted at his lie. Alexis rolled her eyes and drank her juice. She pushed back her chair making a slight squeak against the floor as well as light markings of where the chair legs scratched against the floorboards. "Anyway, I'm not sure if I can determine what they really are. They could be just like us really but who knows. Who were the people you were talking about today?" at the mention of that Alec growled. He had remembered

"Damn them. it smelt so bad in there. Wet dog. Why wouldn't you just put on some cologne or take a bath?!" Alec practically raised his voice at the amused Alexis. It was a wonder at who had worked her brother up so much like this. Watching his temper raise through the roof was very amusing and it earned a giggle from her as Alec glared at the laughing girl, "You find it funny? I think not. If you had smelt them you would be gagging like a girl," Alexis rolled her eyes

"I am a girl you idiot but what do you mean wet dog? And the growling?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows together, "You mean you don't know too?" Alec shrugged as Alexis nodded, "There's something weird in this town and La Push. One town is pale and the other have darker skinned people. Strange isn't it?" Alec nodded agreeing with the points she had just stated

"I'm going to find out about these people. Those down in La Push I mean. You handle the Forks?" Alexis grinned and winked

"I thought you wouldn't ask" she replied back curtly as Alec rolled his eyes at her immaturity. "What do you think we're dealing with though?" Alec rested his elbows on the table and spoke to Alexis with such a serious tone that it sent shivers down her spine. She knew he was serious, it wasn't always like this that he used that tone.

"Whatever they are, we have to be careful but one thing for sure is, they're not human," Alexis nodded totally agreeing with the conclusion. _How can they be beautiful? So inhumanely beautiful?_ She wondered as she couldn't quite grasp on the answer.

"Ok, we'll I'm going to bed. Have fun washing up!" she sang out as she ran towards the staircase hearing Alec curse her in different languages that she just laughed at. Her laugh echoing through the house.

"Damn girl." Alec muttered as he piled the dirty dishes on top of each other, "Well tomorrow is going to be your night!" he shouted so Alexis could hear and all he got as a response were laughter. "Where is the respect for the brother? I'm older and her guardian for Christ sakes!" he began mumbling to himself as he piled them into the old dish washer and turning on the machine.

Sulking, Alec walked into the lounge room with his arms crossed over across his chest stubbornly as a frown adorned on his lips. He dropped onto the familiar couch and turned the TV on with the flick on the remote. It was just a little pass 7 and the nightly news was on. Alec watched the screen. Noting that there was some sort of despair going around the world.

"_**As you can see behind me. There was a collapse on the London Bridge. There is no definite number of those who are killed but there are estimated to be over 200 people missing."**_ The screen was shown with a blonde reporter. Her hair tied into a tight bun as her makeup was clear for the camera as the light was shown at her round face. The camera moved to the side and there showed the London Bridge collapsed in the centre. Flames burning high but being extinguish slowly by the professionals. _**"However, the paramedics and police have identified the body of Amelia Ruthven that was seen to be burnt badly and suspected to be near the centre of the destruction. More in the later updates. This is Sandra Towns reporting to you live,"**_

Alec switched off the television. His emotions raging from sad to anger. It was earlier in the month that he had spoken to Amelia Ruthven now she was gone forever. She had felt like family. No she was family. Behind Alec he could hear sniffling, he turned around to see a red eyed Alexis. Her eyes were red along with her petite nose. Alexis caught the eye contact with Alec and breathed in deeply. She pressed her lips together not believing the report on the television.

Alec walked over to her and brought her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his body tightly. Wanting to feel the comfort he was going to give to her. When Alexis and Amelia had met. They became sisters instantly. Best friends. Nothing could have bring them apart but then they all had to move away. Amelia moved to London to stay with someone she knew. Alec and Alexis moved to a secluded town again.

_She died because she was just like the rest of __**us**_. Alec and Alexis thought the same thing. The siblings didn't move, they just wanted to hold each other together like this for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec watched her as she slept against him. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed in and out. He sighed to himself. Alec couldn't remember the last time they could sleep so peacefully. Sure, whenever they first moved to a new town, they get their first few nights of peaceful nights of rest but soon afterwards, **they** begin to track them down.

"Alec, we have to run," he heard Alexis mumble in her sleep. The thought of having her plead like that made his heart ache. He grew up, trained to have no heart. All he knew was to have no emotions and complete the set task at hand. Alexis turned in her sleep, her eyes clenched tightly having a nightmare that wasn't rare among them. He frowned at the girl before him.

"Alexis, Alexis, it's ok. I'm here," he whispered soothing words as he stroke her hair away from her face. The moonlight hitting her skin making her glow lightly like she was a goddess. Perhaps she was, perhaps to Alec, she was his goddess. Alexis' body stopped turning and her whimpering had quietened down as her muscles relaxed all over. Alec smiled and would give up anything just to see Alexis live a _normal_ life. He would risk his life just so she would live...normally.

~*~

The morning came quicker than Alec had anticipated. He had hoped Alexis would get much more than a couple hours of sleep. He slowly retreated his hand from her face and hair and pulled the blanket up to cover her body. He smiled to himself hearing her content sigh and pressed his lips to her forehead before leaving her room quiet like a mouse.

He showered thinking of all the things he could be doing, that he and Alexis could do if they didn't have people tracking their behinds like dogs. There were no sexual thoughts in his thinking just family thoughts. He walked out of the bathroom, listening to the sounds of Alexis soft breathing knowing she was still sleeping, he smiled and headed downstairs to grab a quick bite and leave for work.

Finishing his breakfast of just plain cereal and milk, Alec grabbed a notebook and scribbled the words down quickly before glancing back at the time on the microwave and whispering the swear words of being late. He unlocked the front door and walked out turning around to lock it again. Alec turned the engine on and waited for the engine to warm up before driving out of the driveway and down towards La Push.

He flicked the CD player on and tapped his fingers on the wheel to the songs of ACDC booming through the speakers. His lips moving in sync with the lyrics, mouthing each word and nodding his head to the beat. He grinned at Richard, getting a nod and a grin in return as Alec's new boss opened the garage for a new day of work.

"Hey Alec, just on time," Alec nodded and remembered. He locked his car and flicked his phone, dialling the phone number of Alexis' new school, waiting for it to connect and hear the rings before someone picked up. He sighed aggravated as he had heard the tenth ring and no one would pick up yet.

"_Hello, this is Forks High School,"_ Alec rolled his eyes and cleared his throat having not spoken for a while numbed his vocal cords,

"Hey, I'm Alec Green and I'm calling for Alexis Green, my sister. She's not feeling too well and would be away for the day," he could hear some rustling of paper and some occasional typing of the keyboard as well as the loud humming of the computer they had over there, so...outdated.

"_Oh sure, it's alright. I'll inform her teachers of her absent. Thank you for calling Mr. Green,"_ with that Alec shivered inwardly and hung up without a word of goodbye or anything. He slipped his phone into the jeans pocket and headed into the garage. His new work station.

"What an annoying woman," he mumbled to himself as he saw the backside of Richard looking at some files in his office, "Hey man!" Richard turned around waving him over. "What's up?"

"You've got your first customer," Richard jabbed his thumb out towards the back where the customers' cars were parked waiting to be fixed. Alec nodded and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his tanned chest, toned upper body. He walked over to the customer. A tall big looking man.

"Hey, good morning. My name is Alec and I'm the new mechanic, how can I help you?" the customer turned around. His hair was slightly long and black. His eyes were dark brown and he had a shy but strong look to him. A strong aura that emitted from his body making Alec frown slightly and crinkle his nose smelling that odd smell again.

"Hey, I'm Embry, you must be new in town," this Embry's voice was deep. Alec stared into those dark brown eyes and saw the young age of the male before him. He smirked and leaned against a cabinet listening to Embry speak, "My car stops suddenly lately. I'm not really sure what's wrong with it," Alec nodded and popped open the trunk.

"You're young aren't you?" Alec asked straight forwardly as he checked the wires on the battery. He heard Embry gasp lightly and his smirk widened. Alec turned back to stare at Embry who looked away at Alec and Alec went back to checking the car.

"How can you tell? Usually people ask if I'm in my 20's," Alec chuckled and shrugged closing the bonnet of the car and turned around to face Embry again

"You just look like it in your eyes," Alec headed over to the tool box and looked through it for the right tools, "So what are you doing here early in the morning instead of school?" Embry laughed.

"Oh, our school isn't so strict on this sort of thing and there's some family business," Alec nodded understanding the family business matter. "So you're new right?" Alec nodded and walked over to the car again, pressing the small button that lifted the car a few feet into the air so he could slide under the car easily.

"Yeah, moved in a couple of days ago in Forks just on the border of La Push. My sister goes to Forks High," Embry grinned at the mention of having a younger sister. Alec looked over at Embry, eyebrow raised before he slid under the car.

"How old are you Alec?" Alec laughed heartedly, something he had never done. He didn't laugh truly besides when he was alone with his _family_ or with Alexis. Alec slid out of underneath the car and shrugged. Embry chuckled as Alec slid back under the car, "Ok, I'll guess. 22?"

"No but close there Embry," Embry frowned, thinking hard. He grinned and sniffed the air for a moment, his nose crinkled having smelt something odd. Not of disgust but just odd. A mixture of drugs and alcohol. Embry sneezed loudly covering his nose and mouth with his hand and wiped it over his pants as he sniffed afterwards, "Bless you Embry,"

"Thanks Alec, you're 28," Alec laughed. "How old is your sister?" Embry asked eager to know all about Alec's family. Alec slid out from underneath the car and grinned up at Embry, his hands smudged with oil and grease from the car.

"She's 17. Her name is Alexis but most people just call her Alex." He wiped his dirty hands on his pants as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and sighed, "Sorry Embry. Just let me get this call and I'll get back to your car and our conversation." Embry grinned while nodded, watching as the older man flicked his phone. "Hello, Alec speaking,"

"_Alec, why didn't you call me up for school?"_ there was anger and frustration held in her voice but Alec grinned cheekily and answered back at her as he knew it would anger her more

"Because you looked like you could use the sleep this morning," she screamed in aggravation at him but it was muffled. It only made him grin wider and his eyes twinkle brightly with laughter and amusement at the actions of his younger sibling, "Look Alex, you were up most of the night tossing and turning, I just wanted you to get more sleep, you haven't had it in a while,"

"_Oh, well in that case, thanks. When do you have your lunch break? I want to eat with you in La Push, get around to see the place too ya know?"_ he agreed humming from the back of his throat. She laughed and continued speaking, _"Don't you dare make any plans with some girl ok?"_ he smirked and laughed

"I'll try not to Alex, are you jealous?" she choked on her own saliva hearing him ask her those words. "I'm only joking Alex, really. I'll see you at my lunch break, in..." he lifted his left arm and checked his watch, "half an hour. Wow, it's already 12.30," Alexis scoffed on the other line.

"_Yeah obviously. Well gotta get ready then, see ya later. I'm bringing you a change of clothes, I know you smell."_ she hung up on him and he laughed sliding his phone back into his pocket. He looked over at Embry and smiled.

"Well, let's get back to your car, it's almost done." Embry nodded and watched as Alec slid under the car and began working his magic as Embry called it watching as Alec fixed the car. "There, it's done. Just the wires connected to the battery were worn and I just had to fix them." Embry laughed and thanked Alec who smiled and shook his head.

"So are you going to lunch with your sister?" Alec nodded and wiped his hands on the cloth near him. There was talking in the office area and the squeaking of shoes against the tiles.

"Hey Alec, are you back here?" the female voice questioned. Alec grinned at Embry,

"Yeah I'm back here, got my clothes?" Alec heard his younger sister sigh and a bag was thrown straight at his as he caught it, "Watch it will ya?" he asked jokingly as Alexis rolled her eyes noticing the large looking man there. She frowned but smiled nonetheless. Her nose crinkled quickly as she sniffed having to smelt the new smell so strongly.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, Alec's younger sister," she said outstretching her hand for Embry. He grinned at her and shook her hand. Alexis noted that Embry's hands were larger than her. A lot larger and his temperature was warm, very warm against her skin. He was like a walking oven. She estimated about 108.9°F.

"Hi, I'm Embry. Nice to meet you Alexis," she smiled at him dropping her hands to her side and glanced over at her brother seeing as he went away to change and get cleaned up a bit. "Are you guys going to eat in La Push?" she nodded and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Yeah, you live here right?" she asked and was responded with Embry nodded his head grinning. She grinned in return, "That's good, are you doing anything later? Going back to school?" she asked as she stared into his eyes seeing the young age he was.

"You see I'm younger too?" Alexis nodded and smiled at Alec as he returned fixing his collar and his sleeves, rolling up the sleeves. "But no I don't have any plans now," Alexis nodded and smiled walking over to him,

"How about you be the Greens' tour guide of La Push for the afternoon?" she asked, her eyes looking up at him from under her eyelashes and her lips pouting a bit. Embry wanted to look away but couldn't. He felt his heart melt in a nice way. He nodded and Alec laughed seeing the trick she had used on Embry. The poor teenage boy was now trapped in her hands. Alexis grinned, "Thank you Embry!" she sang as she skipped out of the garage and left the two males together.

"She used that look on you didn't she?" Embry's shoulders sagged downwards I defeat and nodded. Alec laughed and clapped his hands over his shoulders a few time in comfort and nudged his head to where the door was, "Let's go before she screams us to hurry up,"

"What is taking you two so long?!" they heard the shout of Alexis and shared a look before laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I'll get a hamburger with fries and a large chocolate milkshake, I think, no, wait, I want a kids meal with that too," the waitress stared at Alexis like she was some alien from out of space. Embry stifled his laughter as he watched the expression change from shock to disgust. Alec was looking at the menu as he hadn't heard what his sibling had ordered not that he hadn't heard it before.

"Wow, are you sure you're not an animal?" Embry asked jokingly as Alexis laughed lightly and Alec cleared his throat gaining the attention of the waitress who puckered her lips to look for attractive but right now Alec didn't care for women but he just wanted something to eat.

"I would like a large burger with extra large fries, a vanilla milkshake and two strawberry sundaes," he said closing the laminated menu and dropping into the hands of the waitress who blushed and nodded flashing him a smile showing him her white teeth that was smeared with her red lipstick. Alec tried not to laugh, he did his best but with one glance at Alexis all Hell broke.

The waitress walked away as Alec burst into fits of laughter. Embry looked at Alec and joined in the laughter although he had no idea why the two Greens were laughing. Alexis sighed deeply trying her best to breathe but she couldn't forget the face of the waitress when she smiled flirtatiously at Alec.

"Oh Alec, did you see her teeth?" Alec nodded not able to make proper words. Embry rolled his eyes as the two had calmed down to heavy breathing. "So Embry, I heard there's cliff diving here, tried it?" Embry grinned never hearing someone ask him that let alone a female. Not even Leah would cliff dive.

"It's awesome! Are you planning to jump?" Alexis grinned and nodded energetically at Embry. Alec rolled his eyes at her but there was a smirk plastered across his lips. "Are you going to let her jump Alec?" Alec shrugged but Alexis smacked the back of his head with her palm and he groaned

"Yes I am I guess. She's a dangerous one I tell you," Alec whispered over to Embry but was heard by Alexis who rolled her eyes at him and pouted looking away like a sad child. Embry chuckled as Alec snorted watching her pouting expression. "You can stop acting so innocent Alex, it's not working," Alexis turned her head to face her brother and glared dangerously. Embry who sat opposite stopped laughing and felt a shiver run down his spine seeing her expression looking so dark, "Alright, I'm sorry,"

With that Alexis broke into a grin and nodded. The dark expression disappeared quickly as it was there. The door of the small restaurant dinged open and loud voices filled the restaurant,

"So Embry didn't go to school and he isn't home?" came one of the voices belonging to the large looking man there. He had to neck brown hair and bright brown eyes. His skin was dark like the rest of the people living in La Push as the Green siblings had noticed. "Hey isn't that Embry?" Alexis looked over to Embry as he turned around and grinned waving over the people he knew.

"Embry! What are you doing here?" asked the other large looking male standing next to him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with the same dark coloured skin. "Oh, hello. I'm Quil and this is Jared," Alec smiled next to Alexis and reached his hand out to shake the hands of the two Quileute. Alexis smiled at them and stood up pulling the two larger men into her arms like it was no problem with their size. The three Quileute stared at her astonished and speechless.

She released her strong hold on them and sat back down. Alec smiled over at her as she introduced herself grinning all the while

"I'm Alexis Green and this is Alec." They nodded and grinned at her and Alec but she continued, "We just moved here a couple of days ago. We live just on the border of La Push and Forks. And I plan to cliff dive as soon as possible right Embry?" Embry laughed and nodded as Jared and Quil grinned wider. Alec snorted then smiled at everyone else. "Sit! Hey waitress!" Alexis shouted waving her arm in the air at the scowling waitress. Alec rolled his eyes at the hyperactive girl beside him. He watched as her nose crinkled before she smiled again.

* * *

After that lunch, Alec looked over at Alexis who crinkled her nose again. He smiled at her and she returned it with a wink. Embry, Jared and Quil walked ahead of the siblings, joking and laughing around. Alec paused for a moment and breathed in deeply, Alexis watched him with interest before she laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"You should get back to work Alec, wouldn't want you fired on your first day, now would ya?" she asked smirking as she stood with the boys who were grinning. Alec rolled his eyes but nodded with a grunt. "By the way, I'll be taking the Vanquish, don't worry it's in safe hands baby," she smirked at Alec who frowned and hesitantly reached into his pants pockets and reached for his keys.

Within hands reach as the keys dangled in front of Alexis face, Alec snatched it back and warned her seriously, pointing a finger at her face as she frowned,

"You have one scratch on her and it'll be your head," she laughed and rested her hand on her hip as she leaned most of her weight onto her right foot.

"Oh Alec, don't you trust me?" Alec sighed and threw her the keys, she grinned and caught them before they hit her face, "Have fun baby!" Alec grumbled and looked over to the boys standing behind Alexis looking confused.

"Nice to meet you boys, take care of Alex for me will ya?" he asked as he crinkled his nose. The boys nodded with a big grin and Alec walked away. "Oh and Alex?" she looked over at her brother with a curious look as she shoved the keys into her jacket. There was a mischievous grin on his face that Alexis didn't like at all, "Cook dinner," he said before heading into the workshop leaving Alexis speechless.

"Dinner? Ha! As if! We're having pizza!" she shouted loud enough for him to hear or even the whole town to hear. Jared laughed heartedly and hooked his arm around her small shoulders, pulling her body closer to his heat radiating body.

"Come on Alex! Let's go meet Emily! She'll make you some food to bring home," Alexis grinned and nodded at Jared. She skipped ahead of the boys heading towards the parked Vanquish. "I shotgun with Alex!" Jared shouted as he raced after her leaving Quil and Embry heading towards Embry's car.

* * *

"Emily! Sam!" Quil and Jared shouted loudly as they slammed the passenger door close from the two cars in Sam Uley's driveway. "Anyone home?" Quil shouted as he knocked on the front door of the small but cosy looking house. Alexis stood outside with her hands in her back pockets looking around at the house. The way the trees surrounded the house gave it a gloomy look but the smell that came from the house was enough to put a grin on anyone's face.

Sam Uley sat in the lounge room of his home, he had heard the voices of his pack members, Quil and Jared. He had smelt their scent as well as the unfamiliar sweet one that was standing outside his home. Emily popped her head out from the kitchen and smiled at him. He felt his heart ache as he saw those scars. The three long lines running down from one side of her face. It pulled her almond shaped brown eyes down as well as tugged the corner of her lips forming a forever scowl. It was his fault that she looked like this, it was his fault that she was forever scarred.

The front door opened with a slight bang followed by laughter and heavy footsteps.

"Emily!" Jared, Quil and Embry shouted before they threw their arms around the small woman with the long raven hair. "Emily! We want you to meet someone! She moved in with her brother on the border of La Push and Forks," Embry spoke quickly as the boys released her and she stumbled to her feet.

Emily watched as Alexis looked around the house, the strong smell of dog reached her nose making her crinkle her small nose and sneeze quietly. Emily smiled at the girl; she looked to be every parents dream. Beautiful. Just beautiful was all Emily could think of as she laid her eyes on Alexis. Alexis looked over at Emily, the beautiful woman whose face was scarred with three long lines. Alexis just smiled undisturbed by the scars and approached Emily slowly.

"Hi, I'm Alexis Green but you can call me Alex," she spoke softly stretching out her hand waiting for Emily to shake it in a small greeting. Emily locked her hand with Alexis feeling the strength of the young teenager in front of her. Alexis grinned at Emily who returned it back.

"Hello Alex, I'm Emily Young and this is my fiancé Sam Uley," Alexis turned around to see Sam walking up to them. Sam's eyes were trained on Alexis like a predator watching their prey. Alexis didn't feel threatened. She didn't back down from the immense stare that Sam was giving her in fact she stood there and smiled back at him, posing no threat. Emily frowned at her fiancé's behaviour to their guest.

"Hello Sam, it's nice to meet you," Alexis spoke sweetly before Sam smiled down at her. Alexis looked around smelling the sweetness of cookies. Emily grinned seeing the delight look in Alexis eyes as she smelt the strong taste of cookies in the air. Sam cleared his throat and smiled at Alexis

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and Emily gives you some cookies?" Alexis grinned and nodded looking over at Emily who wore an equally wide grin on her lips. "Jared, Quil, Embry," Sam spoke his words held authority that Alexis had picked up easily. She followed Emily into the kitchen area but kept an ear out for Sam and the boys.

There was something going on and Alexis had a feeling she knew what it was. She knew by now that the Green siblings were in dangerous territory not from their own problems but the residents of Forks and La Push.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for the dinner Emily and your hospitality Sam," Alexis spoke sweetly with a smile to the couple who was walking the teenage girl to the front door, "Now I don't have to have take out," she said grinning slightly holding up the container of pasta that Emily had made earlier.

Emily laughed and shook her head as Sam opened the door for Alexis, "It's no problem dear, I'm happy to help," Alexis smiled at the motherly figure before her.

Sam glanced at the girl before him and smiled as she stepped onto the porch, "Are you sure you're alright driving by yourself?" Alexis laughed slightly.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I can manage." She said as she opened the driver's door. "Well, it's getting late and I have to get back to give my brother his dinner," she said narrowing her eyes at the air randomly as Emily grinned.

"Alex, would you like to come back tomorrow?" at the invitation Alexis grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Great! I can teach you how to cook if you like,"

If possible the grin on Alexis face widened and it felt like her face was going to rip, "Thanks Emily! I'll drop by like around 4?" Emily nodded and Alexis smile, "Cool. I'll see you then. Bye and thank you again!" she said before getting into the car and backing out of the Uley driveway.

* * *

"About time you got home," Alexis heard Alec grumble from the kitchen as she stepped into the new home that she had yet to get accustomed to. "I'm starving," Alexis grinned seeing the pathetic state of Alec eating leftovers from the Chinese but no matter how amusing it was to see him eat like that it tugged at her heart.

"I got dinner for you Alec," without wasting any second, Alec hurriedly jumped off the chair and ran over to the container Alexis held in hand and breathed in the escaping heavenly smell of dinner. "How was work?" she asked watching him hungrily eat from the container and a small smile lifted from the corner of her lips.

"It was alright," he spoke through his chewing which Alexis looked away horrified by the sight of mashed food in his mouth. There were things that Alexis loved about him and things that she despised. "How was the tour?" Alexis grinned and shrugged acting like it was nothing. Alec raised his eyebrows noticing her grin although she brushed it off as it was nothing, he understood her better now.

Alexis glanced at the darkened sky, "Any words from the others?" she asked softly and staring at her suddenly interesting hands. Alec paused in his eating, he could tell she was hurt deeply by the news. He could even hear her heart breaking when she was taught not to feel.

Alexis looked up as she felt the warm touch of Alec's hand enclosed around her fiddling hands. Her eyes watered at the display of affection. "Hey, everything is going to be ok, as long as I'm here no one is going to harm you got it?" she nodded and the tear slipped down her rosy cheeks but Alec brushed it off her face as he smiled softly at her and she returned it rubbing her cheek against the slightly calloused feeling of his palm but it made her feel warm inside and that was all she cared.

At the sudden noise outside their home, Alexis and Alec jumped back into reality and away from each other, their chairs dropping to the floor with a loud bang. Alexis subconsciously lightly scratched her cheek in nervousness as Alec ran his hand through his short hair.

_Awkward._ The two thought at the same time as they glanced at each other quickly before looking anywhere but at the other person.

"Shower then sleep. Night Alec," Alexis said quickly and running towards the bathroom as Alec sighed heavily with his palms on the table and chin against his chest.

"Great one genius," he muttered to himself as he proceeded to pick up the chairs that lay on the floor from earlier. One more glanced at the container in the machine and the kitchen in the right order again, Alec headed up the stairs seeing the blur body of Alexis as she ran into her room after her quick shower. He didn't know why but Alec winced seeing Alexis avoid him like that, it made a pain through his heart but he didn't show any more than a wince.

Laying awake in their beds, the Green siblings stared up at the interesting ceiling of their own rooms. Tossing and turning on their bed, it was hard for them to get the sleep that they wanted. The memory of the incident in the kitchen fresh in their mind. They weren't sure why such affection like that had bothered them but it did. They shouldn't have been this close, no it was wrong. They didn't grow up together. They sure as Hell weren't assigned together it was just Fate pulled them together.

Alexis sighed heavily and closed her eyes attempting to sleep, it didn't matter if she woke up the next day with less sleep she would have functioned the same. Alexis didn't need sleep but she wanted to sleep this night, it was necessary that she slept to forget, even for a short moment about what had happened.

Alec wanted to cuss and relieve his anger but he knew he had to act the mature one and not release his anger and frustration that way. He had to be in control. He rolled to be lying on his side as Alec pulled the covers under his chin wrapping himself up like a child afraid of the shadows in his room. To Alec, sleeping had always been a nightmare, he'd rather stay awake them relive those times and that was what Alec was planning to do. He wasn't going to sleep, no he'd rather remember and being frustrated then scared through his nightmares.

And before the moon shone at its highest one thought went through both minds. _It's going to be a long night._

_

* * *

  
_

One week has passed by with no mistakes, no more mushy affection moments. That's 5 weekdays and a weekend has flown by for the Greens. The memory of the kitchen incident a week ago was forgotten and buried deep within the depth of their memories.

"How was your weekend, Alex?" Angela asked as she sat down beside the beautiful brown headed beauty who was staring at her disgusting tray of canteen food. She smiled brightly at Angela and shrugged as she pushed the tray away.

"It was same old same old. How was your girl?" Angela blushed as she looked over across the table to the two boys who were laughing and joking around. Angela had been absent for the beginning of the week due to a cold but now she was back and ready for interrogation from Alexis. "Oh something happened ey? Paradise?" Alexis asked coyly as she winked and smirked at the blushing red Angela.

"N-no! It's just..." Angela stole a glance at Ben who was looking over at Angela thinking she was looking at him but when their eyes met, they looked away blushing like idiots and what did Alexis Green do? She laughed. It was all too amusing for her. "Alex!" Angela cried out desperately as she didn't want the sudden attention directed at them every time Alexis laughed.

Holding her side and stifling her laughter as she tried to breathe again, Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry Angie," as she had dubbed Angela on the second day she was back, "but you have to admit that was hilarious," Angela rolled her eyes but her blush was still clear as daylight.

Mike was confused, looking at the three present friends but his gaze would always linger on Alexis face, he was soaking in her beautiful features from her round eyes to her button nose down to her lips. "What's going on?" Mike asked unable to pull ends together, Alexis turned to face him and smiled which made Mike feel all giddy inside.

"You'll catch on Mike. Now Angie," she said turning back to the girl beside her and resuming their previous conversation in hush whispers, "what were you saying?" at the mention of it, Angela blushed again.

"Ben asked me on a date this Friday," Alexis squealed being happy although when she stopped, she frowned at herself. Alexis Green never squealed. It was uncool and pathetic. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead and cursed herself through many languages before she smiled weakly at Angela and congratulated the girl. "Are you ok?" Angela asked seeing the sudden saddened posture of her close friend.

Alexis shrugged, "It's not about you and Ben believe me," Angela smiled and nodded, "It's just. I, don't squeal and I did. It was uncool," she confessed seeing as Angela was so close to her now. She could **almost** spill anything to her. Just almost. Angela patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, you're just happy for your friend that's all. It's natural," Alexis shrugged and sipped her water as she glanced over at the table of the inhumanely beautiful people.

It came down to two possibilities, either Alexis was avoiding these people like a plague or they were avoiding Alexis like a disease.

But Alexis didn't care, no, she could always observe them from afar and that was enough. It was what she did best. OGPE.

**O**bserve. **G**ather. **P**lan. **E**xecute.

Alec was more of the execute and wing it from there type but sometimes he could plan then execute. He was more of the act then speak unlike Alexis who was watch then act. It came to show that the brains in the family was Alexis as the muscles and no brain. Alec.

"I'm so glad I have Gym last period. Then we can all go home hit the books and relax and wait for tomorrow. Last day of school for the week and weekend." Alexis said casually as she leaned back into her chair and stretched her arms above her head.

Mike looked over at her as he noted she was silent for a few minutes, "What are you doing this weekend?" Alexis grinned and rolled her shoulder blades to get the sleeping bones to wake up.

"What I did last weekend. Hit some bars down in Seattle and drag my brother home. Like I said same old same old," she shrugged casually as Angela gasped with Mike frowning at the thought of her drinking underage and hanging around at a bar.

"A bar? With your brother?" Angela asked not stuttering but her face was reddening with anger. Alexis stared at her confused at her reaction to her daily weekend routine. "His your brother, he should have more sense than to bring you there,"

Alexis laughed at Angela again, "Oh girl, you haven't met Alec, he ain't a brother figure. This is our bonding time, hitting bars and me dragging him home. It's what we do all the time. I've started hitting bars since I was 16, have sex when I was 16 though the last time I actually had sex was back in Miami."

There was a stunned silent on the table as Alexis muttered her life. Alexis stared at them and chuckled at their surprised expression, "It's all good bubs. All good." She said smiling as they relaxed somewhat and slowly continued their weekend planning.

_Talk about tension._ Alexis thought to herself as she smiled and laughed at the right moment in their conversation although thinking back to what had happened a short while ago.

* * *

Stuffing the headphones into her ears, pulling out her Ipod, she shuffled through the song list before choosing on a shuffle unable to decide what to listen to.

_**When I see your smile, tears run down my face I can't replace. **_Alexis stuffed her hands into her pockets as her messenger bag hang lazily on her shoulder. She smiled at the people she knew as she headed towards her spot by the tree where her Ninja waited.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. **_Glancing over at the parking lot, she could see the silver Volvo and its owner and passengers. The Cullens and Hales.

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.**_ As though they knew she was looking over at them, they looked over at her, their eyes connecting and suddenly, Alexis felt she had to take the higher power. She felt competition.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall). I'll stand up with you forever. **_Slowly the competitors looked away from Alexis' intimidating eyes. They were feeling helpless by the power in her eyes as she stared at them. However, one pair of topaz eyes continued to stare at her. She felt her will power faltering but ignored it and stared.

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all), even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_ After a moment which seemed so long to Alexis, he looked away. Edward Cullen looked away from Alexis Green feeling low and defeated.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. **_Alexis smiled and breathed out in relief as the staring contest was over. She couldn't help but felt a shiver run through her body that she suppressed from showing itself.

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one.**_ Crossing the icy path towards her Ninja felt like a hike. Her hair blowing away from her face with the chilly wind as she walked gracefully across the road where her Ninja was covered with a sheet.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall). I'll stand up with you forever.**_ Her senses were tingling. They were screaming out danger from all directions. Alexis tensed as she looked around frowned at the sudden incoming vehicle that was dangerously running down at her with an incredible speed. _Fuck_. She thought to herself not sure what to do without revealing what she was.

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all), even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_. Her body jerked forwards just before the truck came into contact with her. The headphones flung away from her ears as her Ipod skidded a few feet from her body. Alexis groaned feeling the hard feeling underneath her. She looked down, staring into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

She frowned seeing him beneath her as he was moments before 10 metres away but she didn't voice her questions although she wanted to but didn't. "Thanks for saving me, I guess," she said unsure as she pressed her lips together glancing over at the suddenly stopping truck and out stepped Tyler.

He rushed over to Alexis who ran a hand through her hair and frowning when she found a knot. "Are you alright Alex?" Alexis nodded brushing herself and looked over at the frazzled and terrified Tyler.

Alexis flashed him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder, "It's cool. Just careful next time ok? I might not be so lucky next time." Tyler wanted to protest and make it up for her for almost running her over when his brake didn't work. "Really, it's cool. This isn't the first time I almost get run over," she assured Tyler who was white as a sheet.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she turned around to stare at Edward who smiled crookedly at her as he held out her Ipod. Alexis smiled unaffected by his dazzling smile which would have dazzled any other normal girl but to Alexis, although it was a beautiful smile she brushed it off.

"Thanks again Edward. Well, see ya around," she said waving to him and ripping the sheet off her Ninja to fold it up nicely and sliding it under her seat along with the messenger bag. Alexis turned the engine of her Ninja and felt relaxed as she heard the engine purr proudly.

"Wait," pausing her action to getting on her bike, Alexis turned to face Edward standing where he was as she left him, "What are you doing this Saturday?" Alexis shrugged with a half smile. "How about I take you to dinner?" although there was the furrowing of her eyebrows, Alexis smiled confused and nodded. "Great. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked off.

Alexis looked stunned, "See ya?" she half questioned as she spoke at the retreating figure of Edward Cullen back to his family who was either frowning or grinning. Alexis shook her head to clear her senses as she got onto her Ninja and quickly escaped the weird moment of the school.

_Right..._ she thought before speeding home.


	7. Chapter 7

When Saturday rolled around, Alexis had not inform Alec her plans for the evening. She sighed thinking back to the day before as Edward Cullen. Yes, the Edward Cullen had approached her in front of the WHOLE school just to ask for her address. To say the least, it was embarrassing, if she had been like any other girl but Alexis Green was not.

There was no denying that Alexis felt...nervous. There hadn't been a Dating 101 back at home, well the place that she originated from. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Alec would have laughed at her sudden nervous mood.

She saw Alec sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of warm coffee and reading the newspaper which to say the least was an odd thing for him to be doing. "You're up late," Alec stated not tearing his eyes from the printed text on the page.

"Yeah...just thinking as I lay there," she replied automatically. Alec looked at her in question. "What?" she asked grumpily. He narrowed his eyes at her after folding the paper in half and dropping it on the surface of the table.

"Spill. What's going on," the words came from Alec's mouth weren't a question, in fact, it was a command. He commanded her to tell him what was on her mind and she was finding this a bit too...odd. Somehow a feeling of anger coursed through her body. Her hands shook as she clenched tightly to the wooden chair she was holding onto.

Alec stared at me, his eyes narrowing as his fists clenched and unclenched themselves, readying to fight if he needed to. Alexis closed her eyes, taking deep breaths but it didn't seem to work. She tilted her head back and her body shook. Spasms ran through her body like she was having a seizure.

"Shit! Alex?" Alec called out as he caught her before she fell to the tiled floor. Alexis couldn't do much but gasp as her body shook. "Ok, come on, let's get you to your room," Alec whispered into her ear as he carried her quickly up the stairs and to her room.

Cold sweat beads formed along Alexis' eyebrows as she curled her body into a ball. Her breathing was heavy as she watched Alec nurse over her like a mother. Alec pulled the covers to cover her shaking body.

"I'll be back ok? Just give me a sec. I need to go get the pills ok?" she nodded as her body continued to shake but Alexis tried, she tried her best to keep her body stiff and still so she wouldn't shake like this. It was weak. It was a sign of imperfection and that's was what she was. What he was. What _they_ were.

"Where are you? Tryptophan, tryptophan, tryptophan. THERE!" he exclaimed as he raided through the medicine cabinet. Throwing bottles out as they weren't the correct one. He opened the bottle, finding a few tablets left. Alec closed his eyes in anger but quickly remembered Alexis upstairs and rushed back up. "Here girl, take these,"

Alexis wasted no time and swallowed the tablets as Alec pressed them to her lips. She looked up at Alec who was frowning deeply. The wrinkles he had gathered from frowning so many times were starting to show along his forehead. She closed her eyes as a sudden sleepiness ran over her.

"Alec?...there's no...more...left?" she asked through her spasms. Alec shook his head but forced a small smile on his lips as he stared down at the teenager. She was just afraid. She was so human and it felt right. Felt right that they were feeling the normal emotions.

"Just lie there and try to get some sleep ok? I'm going to run down to the store and get more of these ok? I'll be back real quick, ok?" he said quickly as the bottom half of his body was already starting towards the door. Alexis nodded as her eyelids slowly closed over her eyes and she fell into unconsciousness. "Fuck!" Alec cursed seeing Alexis' state.

"Fuck!" he shouted running a hand through his hair in frustration. This was his fault. He should have remembered about the tryptophan. He should have remembered that they were running out, Alexis had warned him to get more. Alec burst through his front door and threw the door of his vanquish open.

His hands shaking as he attempted to start the car. Alec hit his palm against the steering wheel in anger at himself. Once the engine roared to life, Alec pulled out of his driveway in haste. He didn't waste any more time as he drove quickly towards the nearest pharmacist. His speedometer already pushing at 100 on the small road of Forks.

* * *

"I wonder where he is in a rush" the petite beauty asked as she stood watching from the trees that surrounded the house on along the border of La Push and Forks. Her brother's gaze was upon the window with the closed curtains as they could pick up someone's heavy breathing as well as quick scuffles of movements. "What do you think is going on?" questioned again only because she couldn't _see_.

The blonde beauty scoffed, "Who cares? I don't know why you all even care," she said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. The big and bulky man beside her wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple in a loving manner.

"Be nice," he whispered knowing his siblings could hear him clearly. However, they all looked over to the brother who was still staring at the window intently. The blonde man beside the petite beauty frowned sensing the strong feeling of regret, anger and disappointment approaching the house again.

"We should leave," he spoke in a quite manner. The undescribed brother nodded and he waited till his siblings left before glancing back at the window and to the frustrated man running through the front doors again before he followed his siblings back home.

Somehow, somehow, he didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to leave them like that.

_There's something going on. Something about the Green siblings that...attract me to them._ he thought as he ran along his siblings dashing pass the trees and jumping over fallen logs.

* * *

**Somewhere far away**

The boy no older than 17 crouched on top of the highest building. His cold grey eyes watched the darkness of the city, he observed the city's citizens. He had experienced much pain and loneliness. No matter how many people surrounded him befriending him, he couldn't help but not feel the emptiness in his heart. The aching to see her again, to touch, to talk to her. It was a sense of longing that pulled him together yet apart. He brushed the brown hair from his eyes as they covered his view of the city.

"We should go," another boy whispered from behind him. This boy however looked older. Almost in his 20's. He had a long scar running from the corner of his right eye down to his chin. His eyes were blinded with pain and sorrows. His heart lost long ago as the war had begun. "The others are ready to move out," he whispered again to his leader.

The first boy nodded and looked down at the city, planting an image forever in his mind like he did with her. A sign escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, remembering her beautiful face. Her pale lips. Her soft skin under his fingers. The older boy behind him frowned and sympathised for his younger leader.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked sensing but not seeing the pain expression on his leader's face. He didn't respond but simply turned around and walked passed the elder boy and down the stairs. The scarred face boy looked up the dark sky seeing the stars twinkling in the night, "We all miss you but don't worry, we won't stop until we find you and bring you back into our arms, my friend, my sister, my Alexis,"


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis opened her eyes. They felt heavy and her body ached. Every muscle seemed to cry out in pain to her as she lay there breathing steadily. The door creaked and instantly she looked over but her muscles tightened at her neck making her gasp sharply.

"Don't move just yet Alex," came the voice of Alec who held a class of milk in his hand. "It's warm so drink up," he instructed helping her up and pressing the glass to her lips. Slowly tilting the glass up for her to drink. "I'm sorry I forgot about refilling the meds," Alexis smiled and shrugged. "But that didn't mean you should have stopped your dosage,"

Alexis looked away from his disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much Alec," she whispered sincerely but Alec chuckled.

"Just...don't do that again ok?" she nodded facing him again with a small smile of her own as she finished her milk. Alec stood up. Alexis watched him make his way towards her bedroom door. His hand paused on the handle and turned her head around with a smirk on his lips as his eyes twinkled with an emotion Alexis knew all too well. Mischief "An...Edward Cullen came to see you before. He said something about a date,"

Alexis' eyes widened as she had forgotten about her..."date" as you can call it. "What did you tell him?" she asked slowly and carefully observing her elder brother's stature. He continued to smirk at her with that same look in her eyes.

"Oh I told him, she was running an errand for me and would be back and ready by 8. And oh! Look at the time, it's 7.40!" quickly Alec closed the door to the bedroom as Alexis threw her pillow at the spot where Alec stood standing just a few seconds ago. "You better get ready!" he called out as he made his way down the stairs.

Back in her room, Alexis cursed Alec to the depths of Hell as she threw her covers off her still aching body but ignored the pain and stomped towards her wardrobe throwing it open and staring at the clothes she had in there, unable to choose what to wear.

"Why am I fretting over this?" she mumbled to herself as she shrugged before pulling out a orange dress with white lace trim. She quickly rushed to the showers. Once she was done, Alexis pulled the dress over her head and letting it fall to her thighs. She rushed back to her room to pull out a black belt and wrapping it around her thin waist and grabbing a pair of round toed black heels.

She posed slightly in front of the mirror, and felt quite satisfied with herself as she rushed to get ready in such a limited time. Alexis brushed her hair as she applied a light amount of eye makeup; mascara and eyeliner. She could hear the doorbell and cursed again.

Alec's laughter rang through the house as he laughed knowing Alexis was rushing in her room. Alec headed over to the door and grinned as he opened the door. "Hey Edward! Come inside," he said gesturing towards the lounge room where the television was turned on with the volume at a low level. "Alexis just about to be ready,"

Edward nodded as he smiled over at Alec who sat down on the couch. Edward was dressed in black slacks and his clean white dress shirt tucked into his slacks. A black leather belt looped around his waist. Edward looked dazzling in his choice of clothing. The girls at school would have died to see their Edward dressed so formal for a date with the new girl in town.

The boys' attention was turned to the stairs as Alexis came down with her heels clicking along the wooden steps.

"Sorry I'm late Edward," Edward smiled as he approached her slowly taking in her beauty but then stared back at her face. "Alec, had me to run a _few_ errands," she said over at Alec who grinned and shrugged cheekily.

Edward laughed softly, his voice ringing through the siblings' ears as a harmony of angels singing. Alec frowned at the perfection of his voice and his appearance. Alexis hid the question as she smiled at him. Her eyes met Alec and he nodded.

"Well, why don't you two get going already? It's 8 and I'm sure your parents wouldn't like it if you were out late, I'm sure our parents wouldn't like it for Alexis," he said hinting to Edward who nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I'll bring her back right after dinner Alec." Alexis rolled her eyes but smiled at Edward who waited for her to link her arm around his elbow as he guided her out to his silver Volvo like the gentleman he is. Alec smirked as he watched them from the lounge room window.

"So chivalry has yet to die in this century," Alexis said teasingly to Edward who chuckled softly again. "Thanks Edward for understanding about today. I didn't mean to stood you up,"

Edward placed a cold finger to her lips stopping her in her little ramble as she apologised again. He smiled at her as she stared at him confused and bewildered. "It's quite alright Alexis. I understand that family is of course more important than anything," Alexis nodded as she felt the rise of blood rush to her cheeks but she pushed it back down. "Let's head to dinner shall we?" he asked opening the door for her.

With a nod, Alexis stepped into the car and buckled her seatbelt waiting for Edward.

_You're a mystery Edward Cullen but it's just like your family and the rest of the two towns._ She thought as she smiled at Edward who returned it.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob Black sat among the logs on First Beach. If there was anything going through his mind it wasn't the patrolling or the pack but in fact a smoky blue eyed girl who live just on the border between La Push and Forks. The thought of having the small beauty hanging around those cold blooded killers made Jacob clench his fists in anger and from changing.

_This is ridiculous_. He stated silently to himself. Jacob felt like a stalker. She hadn't met him formally. Hell, he only knew about her because of Embry's thoughts while they were patrolling. _And now I'm addicted. _

He laughed quietly to himself. _A sick love puppy._ Never in his mind would he have to describe puppy and himself together.

"There you are Jake!" Jacob turned as he heard his name being called out. He smiled and waved at Quil. "Come on! We're going to the Green's to invite them to the fire tonight," Quil said winking to Jacob who rolled his eyes.

Bon fires on First Beach were always great. They'd have sausages and drinks and then sit around the fire as Old Quil would retell the Quileute legend.

And Jacob wouldn't be happier if he was able to sit beside Alexis to keep her warm from the cold nights on First Beach and then wrap an arm around her if she ever got scared from the legend. _And then_...his thoughts trailed off as Quil and himself walked over to the red rabbit parked on the side of the road.

"Come on, you lead the way," Jacob said as he sat behind the wheel of his proud creation. Quil waved him off and Jacob laughed turning the engine to life.

The ride to the Green's house was silent, Quil and Jacob didn't talk. Quil spotted the elder Green brother sitting on the front porch with a beer in hand and drinking it as he stared off into the night sky.

Alec looked over to the direction in which a red rabbit was driving towards his driveway. He continued to sip his beer waiting for his guests to show themselves. Alec sniffed smelling that same strong smell of wet dogs.

"Hmm. If it isn't young Quil, who do you have here?" Alec asked as he placed his empty bottle on the spot beside his chair. Quil grinned as Alec greeted him in his own way. He pointed back to Jacob with his thumb as he stared at Alec.

"This is Jacob Black, we came to invite you to a bon fire down at La Push," the younger boys watched as Alec smirked and nodded.

Alec observed them without them knowing, he noticed how large they looked and the way they smelt – which makes him snort in annoyance. Alec nodded accepting their invitation however adding

"It's just me boys. Alex left on a date earlier," he informed them watching as their faces fell but however the Jacob boy's eyes were more disappointed than of Quil who had met his sister and it only made him suspect them more. _Weird people_.

"That's alright, there's always a next time for her," Quil chirped back at Alec who nodded clearly amused. He stood up at closed his front door, pulling the car keys from his worn leather jacket and disarming his car alarm.

"Lead the way then boys," Alec said as he walked behind the boys towards their respected cars. Jacob stared at the sweet ride that he was parked behind and felt self conscious. It was obvious that the Green's were rich maybe even richer than the Cullens.

"Sweet ride," Jacob commented before he got into his beat up rabbit. Alec chuckled and thanked him. Jacob couldn't help but felt some sort of unnatural force around Alec that yelled out '**I'm the alpha!**' Alec brought out the alpha male in him and he couldn't help but struggle with his breathing as Quil and Alec had talked.

Jacob backed out first and drove off, glancing in the rear-view mirror to make sure that Alec was following. He glanced at Quil who was smiling and oblivious to how Jacob really felt about Alec. He tested his waters.

"Does Alec strike you as strange?" Quil stared at his best friend confused but shook his head. "Not even the slightest? Doesn't bring the animal out in you?" Quil quirked up an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No he doesn't, you alright Jake?" Jacob nodded dismissing the topic of conversation. _Maybe I should tell Sam later._ He thought as he quickly glanced back at the mirror again only to stare back at the headlights of Alec's car. "You sure?" Jacob nodded again tightening his grip on the wheel.

There was a short silence in the car after that until Quil broke it, "Wonder who Alex is on a date with," Jacob shrugged.

"As long as it's not any of the bloodsuckers," Jacob spat out clearly disgusted if it was any of them. Quil nodded in agreement. Having the same perspective view of the Cullens as his friend.

Back in Alec's car, he couldn't help but let that small smirk appear on his lips as he drove behind the rabbit. _Oh the drama of being a teenager._

_

* * *

  
_

Alexis and Edward sat opposite each other in a restaurant somewhere in Port Angeles. She had ordered and was waiting for her order as Edward stated that he wasn't hungry. _Then why go for dinner?_ She questioned herself quickly listing off the things she knew about him.

_Strange. Smells funny. Doesn't eat? Pale like paper. Cold. And we can't forget that he is inhumanly fast. _She looked straight at Edward with a small shy smile as Edward smiled crookedly back at her. _Then what are you?_

"So Alexis, where did you used to live prior to moving here?" _Prior? _Alexis inwardly laughed at his olden grammar but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, Alec and I move around a lot, we used to live in Miami. It was a nice place but Alec stirred up trouble with the women there so we had to move," Edward chuckled as Alexis explained.

Edward stared at Alexis, really studying her and taking in her beauty and the way she smelled so sweet. _Almost edible._ He said to himself as Alexis thanked the waitress for bringing her order and began eating.

"How do you like Forks so far? Anything that intrigues you?" Edward asked Alexis who looked up at him in deep thought.

"Actually I like it a lot and there really are a few things that intrigues me. You." She said bluntly as Edward widened his topaz eyes. _Does she know?_

_Oh I understand now. _"What about me?" Edward pretended to be innocent about this. _Playing it like that now. _

"You and your family. You're all very beautiful almost to the point of not being human," she said smiling throughout her reason. Edward grinded his teeth together. He was nervous.

"I guess we're just lucky or unlucky, however you see it, with the genes," Edward tried to reason with Alexis who smiled and shrugged still having eye contact with him.

To the other patrons of the restaurant, they looked like the perfect couple. Madly in love at a young age and so beautiful like each other. Oh how they don't know it was quite the opposite.

_I'm beginning to figure out you Edward Cullen. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Wow, it has been a while since I've updated on this story but here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who have hit this story onto their alert+favourite. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly nothing is mine but the original characters. The Green siblings and their '_family_'.

* * *

**One Week Later  
Forks High School****  
Lunchtime**

The Cullen family sat on their usual table all quietly and quickly conversing with each other. No one could really catch onto what they were saying. They could see the Cullens' mouths opening and closing but never hear words from their parted lips. The hottest topic in the family was currently the Green siblings, without a word the pair had disappeared during the night of Alexis and Edward's date. Their scents lingered at the border of Forks before disappearing completely; tire tracks blackened the grey roads.

Alice couldn't foresee where they exactly were. Edward was anxious to know where a certain sibling was. He received no word from her.

"Edward, I'm sure their alright maybe they went to visit some family," Alice assured her brother who glared at her quickly. "Although I can't see them I'm sure they're fine,"

Edward just grunted. Jasper could feel the irritated vibes flowing off him and used his gift. "Thanks Jasper," Edward smile at his blonde brother who nodded back. Emmett gave a look of sympathy towards his brother while his wife rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose in distaste.

"What is that awful smell?" she asked covering her nose and mouth as that awful stench of a wet dog entered her system, "It's those dogs," she continued to whine.

Edward stood up from the table, "Excuse me, they seem to be asking for me," Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other before they stood up following their brother in case a fight broke out. "They're asking about the Green's," Edward explained to the two equally dangerous vampires as he.

"We don't know anything," Emmett stated, "We could also ask them that," he added as they stepped into the forest nearby the school.

There were already three giant wolves standing their growling as soon as the vampires stepped into view. Jasper used his gift to calm everyone down. The wolves could feel their anger residing quickly and replaced by serenity. "_Stop using your gift leech!_" Edward translated for Jacob as his furs raised and his body shook with anger. "_Where are they?_"

Jasper rolled his eyes at the wolves and continued to calm everyone. Emmett cracked his knuckles appearing strong and ready. Edward stood perfectly attempting to be calm on the outside, "We don't know. After that night, I haven't seen nor heard from her since," Quil growled from beside Jacob, "I would never!" Edward hissed hearing Quil's thought to his friend.

Emmett rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, his biceps popping out of the t-shirt he was wearing. "They're scents disappeared at Forks borders, they were either kidnapped or picked up. There was one scent of another," he informed the wolves who were not allowed in forks as part of the treaty. "We figured they went to visit some friends or family,"

Jacob gave a growl the snorted. "When we hear from them we will tell them to contact you soon," Edward promised the younger wolf who nodded and the three dashed off further into the forest back into their territory. Edward turned to his brothers and shrugged slightly, "Puppies," he teased as Emmett burst into laughter at the usually uptight brother who just cracked a joke.

"It must be the end of the road, you just cracked a joke," Jasper and Emmett grinned as Edward frowned and rolled his eyes at his easier going brothers.

**In the forest  
Border of United States and Canada**

There was a small fire burning brightly in the darkness of the forest. There were some sitting on the fallen logs others standing close to the fire while few stood against the trees away from the burning light. Most were here, safe, others were still missing but that was expected, many had escaped and became separated it was by luck and perhaps Fate that this group had met.

"Since we're all here, let's cut to the chase," the tall man announced as he looked around at the family he had. "We've lost a few in the past couple of months," quiet murmurs of agreements chorused through the group. "Ben, Amelia and Judith," to each of them held memories of the three deceased. Memories that they would have to keep close to their heart as they would never see victims again for they were, well dead.

"Samuel," Alec interrupted his friend. They had grown up together, slept in beds beside each other since they were babies. They were practically brothers just like they were siblings to the other members in their group. "What about the others? The ones from Alexis' group?" everyone stared over at the quiet girl sitting on one of the logs staring intently at the fire.

She was the youngest, she was the only one from her group that they had seen or found so far and they began to worry for the others being alive. "Let's focus on what we have to do to survive right now." She softly spoke as they stared at her, "Max and the others can survive out there. I'm sure they're searching for me right now," she assured not only the others but herself.

Samuel nodded at and masterly averted the attention right back to him "We're gathered here to work on our next game plan. Do we fight back or do we hide?" he asked everyone the glow of the fire made him look almost sinister.

"I say we fight back," a voice sneered from the shadows. The attention straight onto him as the shadows covered his face but there no was no need for the fire when they could see the young man clear in the dark. "We've been doing the dirty work and hiding in the shadows long enough. We deserve some normalcy too,"

"We're still small and weak," a woman protested as she stood up from the logs, "And normalcy is something we will never grasp. We're different from humans, it's a fact." She stated staring at every one of them. There were nods of agreement.

Alec rolled his eyes, "I like what we're doing. Just fight remote areas, Alexis and I are living quite nicely in Forks," there were a few snorts at the name and the fact that Alec liked hiding in the shadows, "Hey, you'll like living with the locals if you would all choose remote areas, stop choosing big cities just because there's a big population doesn't mean they can't find you,"

Agreements and disagreements rang out through the night. The pros and cons thrown out against each other whether they should fight or flight. Alexis cleared her throat as she stood up slowly, "Hiding isn't an option, I agree, we should be able to have a form of normalcy but hiding is our only option right now. Our numbers are small, humans are great. If we make ourselves known to the world, we won't get the normalcy we have but rather the opposite. Humans, they don't like what's not exactly like them," she explained as she watched the faces of her people, people who were exactly like her.

"This land isn't only our, there are other occupants living here as well, we have to remember that. If we break war, we're going to destroy what we want as our home and the homes of many others, resulting not only war against humans but other kinds,"

"Woah, let's hold it there, _other kinds_? What do you mean?" one of them asked confused as ever. Samuel nodded at Alexis as she pressed her lips together in thought.

"Exactly what it means," Alec cryptically answered.

"You mean to tell us that we're not the only non humans out here?" Alexis nodded at the question, "Damn..." Whispers of discussion chorused through the scattered group. "What do you know so far?"

Alexis smiled softly as she stared at the curious young man. "We have reasons to believe that vampires and werewolves do exist where we live." Alec nodded to back up Alexis on her words. "We're co-existing. They don't know what we are exactly but Alec and I are sure they're not human."

"What are they like?" the woman who spoke up earlier asked. Their disaster completely forgotten for now as their attention was stuck on knowing supernatural creatures do exist among them. "Are they like what the books and movies portray?"

Alec chuckled at his eager siblings, "I got to know the werewolves and they're large. Their bodies run on a temperature of 108.9, their smell is great just like a wolf and they smell awful," he grimaced remembering their wet dog smell. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"They're not that bad," she defended her sort of friends, "I got to know the vampires. They're pale, all of them, and they're beautiful – inhumanely beautiful, they're fast and strong, their smell is heightened and each of them have the same features – their eyes, it's a golden colour when they're well fed and darkens when their getting hungry."

Samuel nodded as he stored this new information to mind. "The decision is made then," he announced, all questions about the mythical creatures ceased and they all turned to look at their appointed leader, "We'll continue hiding. We'll follow Alec and Alexis by hiding in remote areas," heads nodded as their leader spoke. His word final.

No goodbyes were exchanged just nods and small smiles at each other as the group departed leaving Samuel and the Greens siblings around the fire. They didn't say anything to each other not even look or glance in their direction just continued to stare at the fire as it spat and cackled mockingly at them. "I think they're far enough," Samuel spoke breaking the silence, "How are you two really?" his expression softened and looked much older.

Alexis smiled sweetly at the older man, "Same, it's hard to get the stuff we need in Forks but we managed – well Alec managed somehow," said man snorted as Samuel stared over at him curious. "What about you Samuel? You look so much older," the older man sighed heavily and scratched his cheek.

"It's hard to try and control some of us," Alec nodded listening intently to the words of his leader and brother, "And it gets lonely by myself," he chuckled getting a smile from the two siblings.

"Come live with us," Alec suggested looking over at Alexis who grinned and nodded. "We could use a maid," Samuel snorted but smiled, appreciating his brother and friend offering him a place to call home even for just perhaps a short time. "Really, come with us Samuel,"

Alexis placed her hand onto her leader's hand and gave a squeeze, "Sometimes it's better in numbers," she whispered to the older man who nodded slowly.


End file.
